reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Gunship
For a Cold War variant, see AC-119G Shadow Gunship "Fear Gods Wrath" - Shadow pilots - Introduced in 1968 to replace the Douglas AC-47 Spooky Gunship for the United States, but used in a short period of 3 years, the Shadow Gunship is based off the old C-119 Flying Boxcar which serves as an attack gunship which saw action during the Cold War and the Vietnam War. Currently the plane was found being used by Prince Kassad's global resistance group aka the Global Liberation Resistance, serving as an airborne gunship for the terrorist cause raining toxic death on their foes. In the extent of its mounted howitzer doing extra damage from when deployed, they have been spotted to be relatively weaker than the advanced AC-150 Death Bringer Gunship in the United States' air force. History The AC-119 Shadow dates back to 1968, when it was introduced into the United States Air Force to replace the old AC-47 Spooky Gunship, prior to terrorist incidents between terrorist units and Soviet forces. From the time during the Vietnam War between the Allied-Soviet Coalition in their efforts to take back Vietnam from terrorist control, the AC-119 Shadow was utilised by both Allied and Soviet forces including the aircraft being used by the Army of the Republic of Vietnam, but featuring different sets of weapons and technology. Development To be added... 1968-1975 In VIetnam, the Allied-Soviet Coalition utilised the AC-119 Shadow (Тень вертолеты in Russia) during the course of the Vietnam War. Proving to be a vital asset to both sides, it have been utilised by several Allied peace initiatives for assisting in retaking the country from enemy control. it was then found that the gunship also inspired the development of the Soviet's version, which was codenamed the An-12AC Enraged Cub airborne gunship (разъяренный детеныш in Russian) a variant from the Russian An-12 Cub transport, which became a competitor in 1971 with the introduction of the AC-130 Gunship after the Shadow Gunship retired from service. However it was still active in the ARVN of South Vietnam until 1975, until that time the aircraft was out of service and was replaced by another aircraft in the army's air force. Replacement See AC-130 Spectre Gunship Until 1971, the AC-130 Spectre was introduced into the USTF, making the AC-119 gunship heavily obsolete due to its modern design and capabilities. The AC-130 Spectre Gunship was still active across the United States Air Force due its legendary looks and charm; before the Death Bringer gunship was developed and taken to the air in 2019, the Spectre was was made a famous gunship but infamous by terorrist factions across the world. GLRF Service During the South American Civil War in 2027, several disguised agents of Prince Kassad's global terrorist regime of the Global Liberation Resistance stolen blueprints of the old AC-119 Shadow and locally produced them for planned future terrorist attacks, they used the outdated gunship to compete with modern gunships used by the world, unlike the original versions newer versions used by the GLRF are weak due to hastily being built and being rushed into service, they feature some modern weapons similar to the AC-130 but do extra damage to compensate this weakness. Disguised AC-119 Gunships To be added... Attacks caused by GLRF AC-119s On January 19th 2028, there were attacks on the Falkland Islands that were conducted by the GLRF, which caused heightened security patrols and peace agreements between Argentina and the United Kingdom, the GLRF also mentioned in a message from Cobra Cell leader Asliraf Masori that there will be more attacks conducted by the AC-119 Gunships. Behind the Scenes * The AC-119G Shadow is a predecessor of the AC-130 Spectre Gunship, which serves as the GLRF's answer for bombardment purposes, which will stay around abit longer. :* This aircraft will feature a salvaged look like it was hastily built, it will feature modern technology and do massive damage, but will be weaker than the USTF's AC-150 Spectre. * Currently there is no code for the AC-119G Shadow or the special power at the moment, but will be done soon when the GLRF will begin main preperations for the game. Category:Units Category:Units of the GLRF Category:Aircrafts Category:Protocol Aircraft Category:Units of American Origin